Goblu
Goblu Son is a 13 year old half saiyan born on earth. He is the son of Gohan and the Grandson of Goku. He is very skilled in swordsmanship and wears clothing very similar to his fathers but blue. He was trained by his grandfather Goku,Uncle Goten, and Father Gohan. Appearance Goblu wears Dark Blue and Light Blue clothing extremely similar to his fathers. Relations *Father - Gohan *Mother - Videl *Grandfather - Goku *Grandmother - Chi-Chi *Grandfather - Mr.Satan *Grandmother - Unknown *Uncle - Goten *Brother - Tranx *Brother - Gokan *Sister - Pan Techniques Kamehameha Galick Gun Special Beam Cannon Masenko Spirit Bomb Martial Arts Ki Blast Super Kameha meha High Speed Rush Super Spirit Bomb Ultra bomb http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Kamehameha_times_2 Galick Gum Transformations Great Ape Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 4 Super_Bio_Saiyan Super saiyan 5 Kaioken Kaioken times 2 Kaioken times 3 Kaioken times 4 Kaioken times 10 Kaioken times 20 Fusions Fusion with Tranx Gotranx failed fusion with Tranx Trablue Fusion with Gokan Goban Fusion with Dark Darkblue What if Fusions Gotrau (Portal) Gobak (Portal) Gohule (Fusion Dance With Gohan ) Dragon Ball Z Reborn Goblu is the main character of Dragon Ball Z Reborn He was trained by goku and went SSj when ??? killed Trunks. He went SSj2 when he battled Bojack. He won the World Tornament. In the tornament, he battled Trunks, Crazy and Goyen. Battles Goblu vs Goku Goblu vs Trunks Goblu and Goku and Trunks vs ??? SSj Goblu vs ??? Goblu fused with Gokan vs Gotenks Goblu fused with Gokan vs Gotenks vs Gogeta Goblu vs Trunks Goblu vs Crazy Goblu vs Goyen Goblue and Goyen, Crazy, Trunks and Tapion vs Super Bojack Goblu SSj2 vs Super Bojack Great Saiyan Man 3 (Goblu) and 4 (Trunks) vs Robber Goblu and Goten vs Trunks (Great Ape) Goblu Super Bio Saiyan and SSj Goten vs Trunks (Great Ape) SSj Goblu, Broly and Exxo vs Android 77 SSj goblu Ultimate Gohan, Broly and Yoku vs Coza Team Goblu is the leader of the reborn fighters Childhood When goblu was a little kid about 7 or 8 years old he trained with goku to get stronger He met a namekian named namek and a saiyan named runks they became friends A monster named ??? apeared at the tower The reborn fighters goblu runks trunks goku and namek all tryed there hardest ??? killed goku namek and trunks Goblu was so mad that he want ssj and killed ??? Tornament Goblu had to battle trunks crazy and goyen The last round was attacked by bojack Goblu want ssj2 and killed bojack from the rage of bojack almost killing goyen crazy tapion and trunks Coza's Attack Coza attacked earth to kill all saiyans With teamed up power of 4 saiyans goblu gohan bolly and yoku they almost defeated him Gohan want ssj4 from hes son almost dieing Goblu Gohan and Yoku killed coza goblu pic1.jpg|Goblu affter fighting android 300 goblu pic2.jpg|Goblu ssj2 goblu pic3.jpg|Goblu in a saiyan outfit goblu pic4.jpg|Goblu kaioken Category:Saiyans Category:Human Category:Partial Saiyans Category:Hybrids Category:Human Hybrid Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Page added by Dragonballzreborn123 Category:Character created by Dragonballzreborn123 Category:Good Category:Fan Fiction Category:Son Category:Brother Category:Z Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes Category:The Reborn Fighters